Calling
by PugsInSpace
Summary: Roxas is a college student who finds himself constantly bored by the repetitiveness of his life. Nothing new ever happened in his life, and all he wished for was for something interesting to happen. But one day, he finds himself wanting his boring old life back after finding out about his heritage and an unwanted fate with a certain redhead...


It was just another summer night, just like every other summer night in this boring town where nothing ever happened.

It was the middle of September. School started only a couple weeks ago and already, the fraternity and sorority houses lining down the blocks were booming with music and drunken laughters of college students that were bored with their petty, repetitive lives could be heard echoing in the streets. But not me. I was already sick of the party scene - I spent the entire first week of the fall term ripping down the streets on my skateboard with Hayner, a fifth of our alcohol of choice clutched in our hands and busting into houses where people welcomed us even though we were complete strangers. They didn't care, it was apparent that we were looking to get fucked up (or even more fucked up, seeing as how we were already halfway into our bottles and completely smashed to the point where we were constantly wiping out on our skateboards) and so were they.

But tonight, I felt like staying in. It was a friday night and even Olette and Pence felt the need to go out and get a little buzzed. They stopped by a couple hours ago, Pence wearing a backpack full of beer and sipping on an open can, and Olette chugging wine straight from the bottle. They insisted I go out with them but I refused, not wanting to leave the comfort of my room. It was the only night where my rowdy frat brothers were gone and I pretty much had the whole house just to myself. I never liked to be around too many people, and whenever I was I had to either be really fucked up or just deal with it because it was part of my everyday routine as a normal, functioning human being. Or maybe I just didn't want to go out, because even that was getting repetitive too.

It had been two hours since the two of my friends had left. Instead of taking advantage of the rare quiet time I get at the house, I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, the only light source in my room coming from the bright screen of my laptop on my desk. It felt kind of good, actually. The darkness was comforting and nothing really bothered me for once. Even back at home, mom and Sora were always constantly making some sort of ruckus and Sora's friends frequented the house. But here, there was no Sora, there was no mom, and none of Sora's friends. My friends weren't even here. It was just me, by myself in nothing but a shirt and boxers, staring at the ceiling. The only concern I had on my mind was whether or not I wanted to light a cigarette, but that would stink up my room. Part of me wanted to drink the last of my Fireball sitting under my bed, but the thought of my hangover from even just a few days ago was enough to make me feel like puking. Quickly tossing the idea as it came, I rolled over to peer out the window next to my bed. Even from here, I could still hear the distant giggling of drunk sorority girls scantily clad in what really shouldn't be called clothes, the darker shades of color around their eyes indicating an obviously large amount of makeup and their dainty, manicured hands choking the handle of a cheap bottle of wine or alcohol that were more than half full. Had I been within a few feet of them I would've been annoyed and staying away from them. But watching them from the window and comfort of my bed, it was actually a bit entertaining. I wondered if me or any of my friends ever looked that sloppy. But then again, everyone else would be drunk and no one would really be able to tell.

Like the rest of the people of my generation, I had a bad habit of checking my phone even after knowing there wouldn't be anything new happening on there. But to my surprise, when I rolled over and grabbed my phone off my nightstand, there were several missed calls and an even number of texts that demanded my attention. Curious, I swiped my finger across the screen to access my messages, only to find that a couple texts were from Sora and mom, and the rest all belonged to Hayner.

"_roxas baby, mama's bored! :( the bar's so slow i sent yuffie n aerith home early. what r u up to?" _

"_Hai brother! :D We're having a sleepover at Riku's dorm. Wanna come? Tidus and Selphie are already here and we're about to watch a movie. Tidus showed up high and Selphie brought vodka. You can bring Hayner too and we can sip on some mixed drinks! It'll be fun!"_

"_hey"_

"_where u at"_

"_whats good"_

"_bitch pick up the phone"_

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"_

"_quit slackin come through"_

"_yo im going to paine's she got some good shit come over k"_

I shook my head. It was typical of mom to text me whenever her bar, "Seventh Heaven," was slow. Sora was probably blowing her off seeing as how he was having a sleepover with his friends, who, by the way, I thought were a bit outlandish and ridiculous seeing as they all seemed to get floored after just a few shots. Except Tidus and Riku - Tidus, being the typical jock he was, smoked a lot of weed and Riku was naturally able to hang with the boys, although he never did because he was busy taking care of Sora and his annoying little friends. Selphie was alright, even though she could get loud sometimes but at least she was a badass. The only two I could never stand was Donald and Goofy; Donald was this obnoxious bleach-his-hair-white gay kid who was barely a couple inches taller than Selphie that talked a lot of shit. Goofy was this tall, gawky nerd who played too much League of Legends and sounded like a dying seal everytime he laughed. And Kairi… was Kairi. I didn't care about her. She wasn't annoying. Riku didn't seem to like her much though, and seeing as he was pretty chill, there was probably something a little off about her. Knowing Sora and how oblivious he could be, he probably never noticed how Riku got just a little quieter every time she came around. Sora was too nice and forgiving to see the bad in people anyways. Me, I was the complete opposite.

And then… there was Hayner. Fucking shit up everywhere he went and even though he wasn't popular by any means in any social crowd, he thought he was the hardest piece of ass on campus. It wasn't a surprise that Olette and Pence rarely ever came out with Hayner and I. When you were with Hayner, you didn't have much of a chance to remember the night. He was the biggest instigator when it came to getting fucked up, and he usually provided all the drugs that our little group of friends ever came across. Recently he was pretty big on coke, but he probably liked it so much just 'cause it aided in his ability to drink more than he already did. I sighed. Tonight, like any other night, Hayner was probably getting fucked up somewhere beyond imaginable. Probably at Paine's like he mentioned, but knowing him, he would probably bounce all over the place in search of more booze and drugs. It wasn't hard to find either of those in a rich college town like Twilight Town.

Rolling over in my bed, I buried my face into my pillows and deeply inhaled. My pillow still smelled like Hayner from when he slept over a couple nights ago. It was hard to describe the way Hayner smelled, but he had a distinct scent that only Hayner would have. I got so used to having one of my pillows always smell like him that it was actually quite odd every time I washed my sheets and bed smelled like fresh laundry. But that never lasted long as Hayner came to crash at my place quite often. I didn't mind how he smelled though. It was a mix of Old Spice deodorant and cologne and menthol cigarettes. The same kind of cigarettes I smoked that probably reminded Hayner of me.

I fell asleep at some point, and woke up with the house being even quieter than before. I groggily looked out my window to see that no one was in the streets, and checked my phone to see that it was 5AM. It was nearly pitch black outside minus the street lamps that illuminated the lawns and driveways of the houses lining down the block. No more drunks girls being sloppy in the streets, and definitely no more loud party music as everyone probably passed out or the local town police made their weekly visit. Either way, the entire campus seemed to finally be asleep after the usual rowdy friday night.

I rolled over onto my back to stare at the ceiling like I had done before falling asleep. I didn't get a single call nor text from anyone since I last checked my phone, and I had completely forgotten to message anyone back after reading said text messages. Mom probably closed the shop and went to bed as soon as she got home, and Sora was probably asleep with Riku spooning him. It was ridiculous how oblivious my brother was to his own sexuality, and I was finding it even more surprising that Riku suppressed his urges to do anymore than hugging or secretly cuddle Sora when he was sleeping. It had always been like that between the two of them for as long as I could remember. It just made me wonder when Sora would finally realize he had feelings for his supposedly best friend and they'd end up one day completely falling in love and marrying each other so they could adopt enough kids to make a soccer team, which probably would make our mother dearest the happiest grandmother of the world. Knowing our mom, she'd probably teach the kids to do some crazy mixed martial arts taichi in the front yard every morning.

I wondered where Hayner ended up for the night. This was the first time I hadn't gone out in a while, and if Hayner wasn't sleeping in bed next to me, it was hard to imagine him anywhere else. He rarely ever went back to his dorm - something about his roommate name Seifer being a dick or something - and unless he needed to study for a final exam or something (yes, Hayner did, in fact, study… but only after consuming massive amounts of adderall) he never bothered staying there for too long. Well, seeing as he wasn't sleeping next to me, I assumed he got too fucked up somewhere and knocked out on someone's couch. Probably Paine's.

It was only a few minutes after that thought when I heard something on the other side of my window. I was still too tired to be fully aware of what was happening, as I saw my window slide fully open and a figure came crawling in through it. Still groggy and confused, I sat up slightly in my bed and squinted through the dark to see the faint shadow of someone's head with their hair pushed back. That hairstyle and familiar smell of menthol cigarettes and Old Spice could belong to only one person I know.

"Hayner?" I asked, blinking at his sluggish form moving in the darkness as the street lamps outside softly made the outline of his body glow. I reached blindly for my table lamp, flipping it on to see Hayner beaming down at me with his pearly whites. He was drunk. Or high. Or both. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think the _real _question is," he stood over me with his feet planted by both my sides, holding a water gun aimed directly at my face. "...what the fuck are _you _doing, Roxas."

"Sleeping," I replied, frowning. I propped myself up with my elbows, glaring at his stupid looking grin. "You know, like a normal person should. It's five o'clock in the morning. You look really fucked up."

"Killed an entire bottle of Ciroc and still got a half baggy of blow left. And let's face it," he taunted, falling to his knees and sitting on my abdomen, straddling me. "You're nowhere fucking near normal, Roxas. We both know that."

"Doesn't mean I can't act like it," I grumbled. I shifted uncomfortably under his weight, trying to shake him off. "Can you get off now? I'd like to go back to sleep."

"No, you're gonna get fucked up with me," he said, a crooked smile plastered over his face. He held his watergun suggestively in front of his pelvis. I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was so like him to wake me up in the middle of the night just so he could have someone to continue getting messed up with him. Sadly, I gave in most of the time, but only because he would never leave me alone and eventually I knew we'd pass out after getting too shitfaced. "Or at least, fuck me."

Suddenly he thrusted out with his hips and the gun was in my mouth, and the familiar taste of vodka soon overwhelmed my taste buds. He continued to pull the trigger multiple times and soon, my mouth was so full I had to swallow. He finally pulled out, after thinking I've had enough to count for at least two or three shots worth of alcohol. I almost choked, and went into a frenzy of coughs as the bitterness of the vodka brought shivers down my spine. I glared up at him, eyes red and teary. "Fuck you!"

"Yes, fuck me," he whispered, using his knee to separate my legs and placing his body in between. "Wait, no, actually… Fuck _you_.."

"No seriously, fuck you," I said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back. He moaned. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I know. And I'm about to wreck yours," he leaned in to clumsily press his lips to mine, his tongue slithering its way in to entangle itself with mine. I responded, although grudgingly, and held his head in place with my hand still gripping his hair. We grinded our hips together and I felt the familiar shape of his shaft hardening on my leg. Without hesitating I used my free hand to plunge into his pants and underwear to grab and stroke it. He broke away from the kiss to gasp, burying his head in the crook of my neck to suck on it, and biting it. I responded in a similar fashion, my strokes quickening as he grabbed my dick with his hand as well. Once again he brought the water gun up to my face and I took the tip with my mouth, as he squeezed the trigger several times more. I swallowed again.

"Yeah… after that's done, you'll be swallowing _my _load," he stammered out in between breaths. "That's… h-how you… can make it up to me.. for not… c-coming out.. tonight - _ fuck_!"

"Shut the fuck up," I shot back. My head was swimming, although I wasn't sure if it was because I was buzzed or from the sheer ecstasy of having sex with Hayner alone. Either way, I was feeling fucked up. The good kind of fucked up. "...and _get naked_."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to start out by saying this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction - so please be patient with me, and I hope my readers will stick around until I finish this story. Please leave comments and reviews, and I'll be more than happy to accept criticism as well! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading. :)


End file.
